Nowadays, most business entities provide their services to the end users, which lead to Business-to-Customer (B2C) transactions mode. This traditional B2B business mode cannot cater to diverse emerging applications. For example, a Content Provider intends to provide his video stream to a great number of end users, but there is no direct communication network between them. However, there is a Local Operator and there is a communication network between the Local Operator and the end users and a communication network between the Local Operator and the Content Provider. So the Content Provider can provide contents to the end users via the Local Operator. Thus a B2B2C (Business to Business to Customer) business mode occurs. However, in this business mode, a problem will arise, how to guarantee the control of the contents at the CP end and at the Local Operator end, because both entities want to get profits by controlling the contents distribution.